¿Solo en San Valentin?
by Ezenergy20
Summary: Keita Amano, un chico bastante normal. Como de costumbre, cada día de San Valentin no recibe ningún regalo... ¿O eso cree?


**¿Solo en San Valentín?**

En la ciudad de Sakura New Town, el día de San Valentin habia llegado para todos, menos para un chico bastante normal llamado; Keita Amano, quien en realidad no puede tan normal debido al hecho de que puede ver fantasmas o más conocidos como "Yo-Kais".

En la escuela primaria, las clases habían terminado y todos los estudiantes tuvieron un día maravilloso con muchos regalos, chocolates, y todo. Menos el chico del Yo-Kai Watch, estuvo esperando todo el día a que alguien se acercara a regalarle algo pero nadie.

Minutos despues, salio de la escuela con sus amigos Yo-Kais; Whisper el fantasma y Yo-Kai mayordomo de Keita, y Jibanyan; un gato rojo cuyo gusto son los Chocobos.

\- Keita, ¿Te sientes bien? – Pregunto Whisper por Keita, quien al parecer anda de mal humor – Has estado algo deprimente todo el día.

\- Argh, solo quiero que este horrible día se acabe – Contesto Keita molesto – Ya nada importa.

\- ¡Keita! – Hablo Whisper enojado por el comentario de Keita – ¿Qué con esa actitud el día de hoy?

\- Seguramente será porque nadie le regalo nada hoy que es día de San Valentín, nyan – Dijo Jibanyan aclarando el mal humor de Keita el día de hoy.

\- ¡Oh, claro! – Contesto Whisper – Es por eso, ¿Verdad?

\- Tch, no es eso – Dijo Keita negando lo que siente en realidad – Es solo que... ¡Ah, si eso! ¡Todo el mundo recibió un regalo el día de hoy! ¡Incluso mis amigos recibieron, pero yo no! ¡¿Por qué no puede haber un día en el que por lo menos recibo algo?!

\- ¡Calma, Keita! – Hablo Whisper calmando a Keita – Como dije, tal vez no tengas a una chica cerca pero siempre nos tendrás a nosotros que somos tus amigos.

Después, Jibanyan saca un listón, un Chocobo y lo envuelve con ese listón para que parezca regalo, y después se acerca a Keita.

\- Toma, Keita – Dijo Jibanyan alzando el "Regalo" y dándoselo a su amigo, y Keita se sintió feliz que a pesar de no tener una cita, ahora si tenía un buen amigo.

\- Aww, Jibanyan... – Contesto Keita sollozando de alegría por recibir un regalo.

\- ¡Feliz día de San Valentín, nyan! – Grito Jibanyan feliz de ver a Keita contento.

\- Ay, me van hacer llorar – Dijo Whisper limpiándose sus ojos.

Minutos después, Keita y sus amigos Yo-Kai se fueron al parque y se sentaron un momento a comer un helado.

\- Mmm, que rico – Dijo Whisper lamiendo su helado.

\- Aww, lo mismo digo – Contesto Jibanyan mientras también lamia el suyo.

\- Ah, ¿Saben qué? – Pregunto Keita con mejor humor – ¿A quién le importa si no he recibido nada? Es decir... este día se celebra cada año, pero todavía hay otros días en los que recibes aunque sea un solo regalo. Y además, me siento feliz de que estén conmigo.

Jibanyan se recostó sobre la pierna de Keita, Keita sintió su cabeza y empezó a rascarlo con cariño, lo que parecía adorable para todos.

\- Aww, Jibanyan.

\- nyan...

\- ¿Sabes que, Keita? – Pregunto Whisper a Keita – El día de San Valentín no solo se trata de pasar con tu novia, si no de pasarla con tus amigos o seres queridos – Termino de hablar el Yo-Kai mayordomo a Keita.

\- Si, y la verdad nada podría ser mejor que esto.

\- ¡Keita!

\- ¿Ah? – Cuestiono Keita al escuchar una voz femenina quien lo llamaba, y resulto ser la friki; Inaho Misora, quien ocultaba algo por la espada.

\- ¿Inaho? – Pregunto Keita sorprendido de verla - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te fuiste a tu casa?

\- Te estuve buscando – Contesto Inaho a sus preguntas – ¿Es cierto que no recibiste nada hoy?

\- Ah, ya se ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí, cierto? – Cuestiono Keita molesto. Mientras Inaho se acercaba a él y extendió sus brazos sosteniendo una caja con forma de corazón.

\- Para ti – Contesto Inaho dulcemente.

\- ¿Eh? - Cuestionaba Keita mientras tomaba la caja, despues se confundían Whisper y Jibanyan.

\- ¿Whis..?

\- ¿Es en serio, nyan?

\- ¿Estas bromeando, verdad? Pregunto Keita alterado por el acto de Inaho.

\- Bueno, la verdad... - Estaba por hablar la chica mientras se sonrojaba - No me gusta verte deprimido así que... - Inaho se acercaba a Keita mientras este se sonrojaba.

\- Aaah... ¿Inaho? - Cuestiono tímidamente el chico, mientras la chica se acercaba y despues, lo abraza - Aaaa...

Keita empezó a sonrojarse bastante, ya que es la primera vez que alguien como Inaho muestra ese afecto hacia el.

\- Feliz día de San Valentin - Dijo dulcemente Inaho, despues se despejo de Keita y se fue corriendo - ¡Nos vemos, pronto! - Grito mientras se alejaba, y dejo sorprendido a Keita y a los 2 Yo-Kais.

\- ¡Oh, valla! - Grito Jibanyan emocionado - ¡Eso fue inesperado, nyan!

\- Felicitaciones, Keita - Dijo Whisper con orgullo por Keita - Parece que no eres tan invisible como pensabas, ¿Ahora estas feliz, Keita? ¿Keita? - Preguntaba Whisper a Keita pero se quedaba sin hablar, hasta que el chico volteo a verlo.

\- ¿Saben? - Cuestiono Keita sonrojado - En el fondo... quiero a esa chica.

Minutos despues, Keita y sus amigos Yo-Kai salieron del parque e iban de regreso a casa. Otros minutos despues, Keita escucho alguien corriendo y que venia hacia el.

\- ¡Keita!

\- ¿Ah? - Cuestionaba Keita, quien despues voltea al escuchar otra voz femenina, y resulta ser su mejor amiga; Fumika Kodama o mejor conocida como "Fumi-chan"

\- ¡Oh, Fumi-chan! - Hablo Keita emocionado - ¿Q-Que haces aquí?

\- Escucha, lo siento tanto - Hablaba Fumi lamentándose - Estuve tan ocupada que ya me olvide de ti hasta ahora.

\- ¿D-De que hablas? - Preguntaba Keita nervioso. Mientras la chica se acercaba a él y extendió sus brazos sosteniendo otra caja de chocolates.

\- Para ti - Hablo dulcemente Fumi-chan, mientras Keita agarraba la caja y se sonrojaba y se ponía mas nervioso.

\- "¿Que? ¿Otra regalo?" - Se escuchaba en su mente, mientras también se preguntaba "¿También ella? ¿Que esta pasando el día de hoy que las 2 chicas que conozco ahora me regalan dulces?".

\- ¡Feliz día de San Valentin! - Dijo Fumi-chan feliz, y despues abraza a Keita quien despues se sonroja.

\- Aaaa...

\- Vaya, vaya ¿Que pasa, eh? - Cuestionaba Whisper curiosamente.

\- Parece que nuestro amigo esta de suerte, nyan - Contesto Jibanyan.

\- Ah... ¿F-Fumi-chan? - Preguntaba Keita nervioso, mientras Fumi-chan lo seguía abrazando. Despues se despego de el.

\- Bueno, me tengo que ir, ¡Nos vemos, Keita! - Grito la chica mientras salia corriendo, y dejo a Keita congelando.

\- Oh-por-dios - Dijo Keita tartamudeando.

\- ¡Vaya, hoy tuviste suerte! - Dijo Whisper.

\- ¿Estas feliz ahora, Keita? ¿Nyan...? - Preguntaba Jibanyan a Keita pero no respondía, hasta un momento que reacciono.

\- Denme un momento... - Dijo el chico, y despues suspiraba. Al final sobresalto y exclamo - ¡Amo a esa chica!

\- Ay, amigo. Estoy feliz por ti.

\- Y yo también, nyan.

Y así es como un chico normal, recibió 2 regalos de sus 2 amigas en un día, y despues se puso feliz. Estoy feliz de escribir esta historia y espero que les haga gusta. Nos vemos pronto...


End file.
